La liste
by Futae
Summary: Que se passe t-il lorsque les filles établissent leur classement des plus beaux garçons de la classe ? Yosuke va en faire les frais et Souji va essayer de l'aider, mais les choses ne vont faire qu'empirer, pour son plus grand malheur ! A moins que...


**Bonjour ! Ma première histoire sur Persona 4, il était temps ! Un début d'histoire sans prétention qui risque de se complexifier par la suite ! J'ai été inspirée par un épisode de "South Park" dans lequel Kyle se retrouve dernier d'une liste établie par les filles... mais vous verrez que très vite ma fiction va s'écarter de ce pitch.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

C'était une journée comme les autres à Inaba. La campagne était si paisible. L'ambiance doucereuse et mélancolique qui y régnait tranchait radicalement avec l'animation et le mouvement perpétuel habitant la ville. Le temps ne semblait pas avoir d'emprise sur cet endroit si calme où tous se connaissaient.

Souji arriva plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumée. En effet, son oncle travaillait de nuit et il avait donc du se lever pour accompagner la petite Nanako à l'école primaire. L'argenté était très matinal, c'était une habitude qu'il avait pris de son ancienne vie à la capitale. Mieux valait se lever aux aurores pour éviter la cohue générale et la ruée vers des transports en commun bondés. Mais depuis son arrivée à Inaba, il y a huit mois, le jeune homme avait été contraint de revoir ses habitudes. Ici, se lever à l'aube ne voulait plus rien dire, puisqu'on pouvait se rendre à l'école à pieds. De plus, depuis que lui et sa bande s'étaient lancés dans leurs petites activités périscolaires, il n'avait se sentait vidé de toute énergie et ne laissait passer aucune grasse matinée se présentant à lui.

Ainsi, il s'installa à sa place habituelle, juste à côté de Chie. Cette dernière n'était pas encore présente, mais Souji l'avait croisée promenant son molosse baveux dans les ruelles du village endormi. Il tourna la tête vers la droite. Point de Yukiko non plus. La brune devait sans doute assurer le service du matin à l'auberge de ses parents. Quant à Yosuke, il n'était pas non plus là. Souji sourit en pensant au brun. Il l'avait également aperçu en amenant Nanako à l'école et ce dernier était en fâcheuse posture. En effet, la chaîne de son vélo avait déraillé et le brun avait pesté contre l'engin en essayant de le réparer, sans succès. Pauvre Yosuke ! Il n'avait décidément pas de chance... Que ce soit en sport, en combat, avec les filles ou à l'école...

Et ce n'était pas ce qui était sur le point de se produire qui allait leur prouver le contraire.

* * *

Le cours de Miss Kashiwagi était des plus ennuyeux aujourd'hui. Souji en venait même à regretter King Moron, c'était dire ! La pétulante quadra s'était d'ailleurs lancée dans une diatribe enflammée sur les femmes d'âge mûre encore célibataires ! L'argenté passait donc le temps à faire des origami, pliant les petits papiers avec une précision digne d'un métronome. Près de lui, il entendait Chie taper nerveusement du pied et Yosuke soupirait et grognait mollement derrière. Sûrement le brun somnolait-il à moitié.

Alors qu'une atmosphère morne et atterrée se répandait tel un poison dans la classe, un objet volant non identifié en forme d'avion en papier fendit l'air de la classe de première. Malheureusement, ce dernier dévia de sa trajectoire, fonçant droit sur la prof. Le temps s'arrêta, tous sortirent de leur léthargie quand le planeur percuta la plantureuse poitrine de Kashiwagi. Amortissant le choc de l'avion, ces airbags de chair rebondirent légèrement. Le drame avait été évité ! Enfin... si le papier avait heurté sa tête ou s'était planté dans sa bouche, il aurait pu faire taire la prof. Hélas ! Ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle se baissa donc pour ramasser le projectile et le déplia sous l'air blême de toutes les filles de la classe.

« Voyons cela... »

Et là où l'on aurait pu s'attendre à y découvrir le contenu d'une antisèche ou d'une lettre d'insultes quant à la professeur, il n'en fut rien. Un sourire malsain s'étira sur le visage de la quadragénaire et Souji pensa à cet instant que Kashiwagi était aussi effrayante qu'un shadow parfois...

Elle posa nonchalamment ses fesses moulées dans une jupe crayon sur le bord de son bureau et elle lut à voix haute.

« Classement des plus beaux garçons de la classe de 1ère C »

Paraphé par toutes les filles de la classe !

Elle allait vraiment le faire ! Tous retinrent leur souffle.

Sa voix se fit chantante et toutes les oreilles se concentrèrent sur elle. C'était comme un chant de sirène contre lequel aucun mâle ne pouvait lutter, tandis que les filles faisaient profil bas !

Débitant les noms comme un compte à rebours, plus elle s'approchait du bas de la liste et plus le classement était mauvais.

Dans un ultime élan d'altruisme, Chie se tourna en désespoir de cause vers Souji, le suppliant du regard.

« Bouche les oreilles de Yosuke ! Vite !»

L'argenté cligna des yeux. Mais bien vite, il comprit. Son meilleur ami était EN DANGER DE MORT !

Au moins !

Il devait faire quelque chose, mais il était trop loin de lui pour boucher ses oreilles, alors il envisagea une autre diversion !

La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit n'était pas une bonne idée, mais dans l'urgence, on ne prend pas toujours les décisions les plus appropriées !

Le jeune homme frappa alors Yosuke, lui envoyant un beau crochet du droit en pleine mâchoire ! Le brun lâcha un cri de douleur et se tint le nez.

« Ahhhh ! Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça mec ? T'es pas bien ! »

« …...et dernière place, Yosuke Hanamura. » Ricana Kashiwagi. « Et bien, je dois dire que je suis assez d'accord avec votre liste les filles... qui eut cru que de petite écervelées campagnardes comme vous auraient si bons goûts ?

Trop tard, malgré son saignement nasal abondant lui conférant un côté très « Kanjiesque », Yosuke avait entendu...

* * *

A la fin du cours, Souji attendait son partenaire, accompagné de Yukiko et Chie. Les deux filles se sentaient coupables et mal à l'aise, redoutant la réaction du brun. Non seulement Yosuke fut le dernier à sortir de la classe, mais en plus la tête d'enterrement qu'il affichait ne firent que conforter les deux amies dans leurs doutes.

« Yosuke-kun... » Tenta Yukiko.

« Ca va, je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié. Je savais bien que c'était pas mon jour ! D'abord mon vélo qui me lâche, puis Souji qui me pète le nez et ensuite ça... La prochaine fois, je resterai à la maison pour jouer à DDR avec Ted toute la journée. »

« N'exagère pas, ce n'est pas si grave que cela non plus ! » Le secoua énergiquement Chie.

« Chie a raison. C'est pas parce qu'aucune fille de la classe en voudrait de toi et préfèrerait encore sortir avec Takayanagi que c'est un drame. » Poursuivit Souji.

« Takayanagi ! Le mec qui bouffe avec ses doigts et grogne comme un cochon quand il se marre ! Bon sang Souji ! Merci, toi au moins, tu sais réconforter les gens ! » Eructa le brun.

« Pas de quoi. »

Exaspéré et se sentant soudainement épuisé par ces bêtises, Yosuke s'écroula par terre, contre le mur de la classe. Il fixa le plafond. Bien-sûr, ce classement n'avait rien de flatteur pour lui, mais Chie avait raison, il devait se ressaisir ! Pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat, cela ne voulait rien dire et puis, ce n'était pas si catastrophique que cela ! Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un en avait quelque chose à faire ! C'était juste une liste stupide, comme il en existe des milliers. Et les filles étaient très douées pour en inventer à tout va. Chaque semaine voyait la naissance d'une nouvelle liste ! Celle-ci serait donc bien vite oubliée et remplacée par une autre encore plus idiote !

Sauf qu'en passant devant lui dans le couloir, des garçons de leur classe se mirent à rire et des filles à glousser.

Pas si sûr que cette liste là soit oubliée de si tôt...

« Raaaah ! Mais arrête de faire cette tête de pleurnicheur ! Ce n'est pas si grave ! Ca se trouve, ce n'est même pas de toi qu'ils se moquaient ! »

« En passant juste sous mon nez ? Tu te fous de moi Chie ? »

« Hmm... peut-être qu'ils ne se moquaient pas de toi à cause de la liste ! » Objecta Yukiko.

« Ben voyons ! »

« Peut-être qu'ils se moquaient juste de ton nez cassé. » Proposa Souji aussi neutre que d'habitude.

« La faute à qui ?! Non seulement, Yukiko et Chie ne sont pas foutue d'empêcher mon nom de se retrouver en bas de la liste, mais en plus, mon partenaire me colle un pain ! Et maintenant je ressemble à Michael Jackson qui a perdu son nez ! Déjà que j'étais laid, mais là, je ne risque pas de remonter la pente ! »

Et sur ces mots, le brun s'éloigna, furieux, bousculant même Kanji et Rise, venus les rejoindre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend encore à celui-là ? » Demanda l'idole en mordillant une sucette.

« Je crois que c'est un peu de notre faute cette fois... » Confessa Chie.

Souji regarda son ami s'éloigner. Comme ils l'avaient tous craint, Yosuke avait été particulièrement affecté par cette nouvelle et il était de son devoir de partenaire de rattraper le coup !

* * *

Depuis son arrivée à Inaba, peu avant Souji, Yosuke ne se sentait pas réellement à sa place. Au départ, il avait pensé qu'il était en décalage avec les autres jeunes parce qu'il venait de la ville et qu'une vie si tranquille n'était pas l'idéal pour lui. Il n'est jamais évident de débarquer quelque part et de devoir se lier d'amitié avec des inconnus. Enfin, sauf quand on s'appelle Souji. L'argenté ne paraissait pas avoir rencontré de problèmes d'intégration particuliers. Et en cela, entre autres chose, Yosuke le jalousait. Souji était comme un poisson dans l'eau alors que lui se sentait couler. Il n'était pas toujours facile d'être le « nouveau » et de se faire accepter, à plus forte raison quand votre père est le gérant d'un immense complexe commercial, qui menace l'emploi des artisans locaux.

C'était déjà ce qui l'avait séparé de Saki. Il aurait aimé réussir à la séduire. Mais la jeune fille se méfiait de lui et ne le prenait pas au sérieux, ne se privant pas de le mépriser et de l'utiliser comme d'autres avant elle.

En rentrant alors que le soleil se couchait sur le village, Yosuke passa sur la colline où il avait emmené Souji il y a peu de temps. C'était réellement son endroit préféré, donnant un point de vue privilégier sur Inaba. D'ici, on voyait tout. On se sentant grand, fort, puissant.

Sans peur.

Accoudé sur le barrière, le regard dans le vague, Yosuke ne remarqua pas tout de suite la silhouette qui se posa à côté de lui.

« Yosuke... »

Pas de réponse.

« Tu as du sang sur ta chemise. »

Il soupira.

« Ma mère va hurler en voyant ça. »

« Désolé. C'est parti tout seul. »

« Ca t'a fait du bien, au moins ? On dirait que t'avais envie de me la coller depuis longtemps celle-ci. »

« Bizarrement... oui. Oui, ça m'a fait du bien. »

Ils sourirent tous les deux. Le brun se tourna vers l'argenté.

« T'as une sacrée droite ! T'as déjà pensé à faire de la boxe ? »

« Et toi je dois avouer que tu... as le visage osseux. Dur. Tu encaisses vraiment bien. »

« Dis Souji... et je te le demande honnêtement, je suis si moche que ça ? C'est vrai ce que les filles racontent ? »

« Je ne suis pas une nana tu sais. Je ne peux pas juger, je ne connais pas leurs goûts. » Haussa t-il des épaules. « Et franchement, je m'en fiche. »

« Ouais, facile à dire pour toi : t'es pas le dernier de cette foutue liste ! »

« Ah oui ? » Bâilla t-il en affichant son plus bel air désintéressé.

« Comme si tu ne l'avais pas entendu ! C'est toi le chouchou des filles de la classe ! »

« Et ça m'est égal. Ca ne compte pas, c'est un classement idiot. On ne sait même pas sur quels critères elles se sont basés. »

« Peut-être, mais ça ne change rien ! Je suis quand même dernier ! »

« Pourquoi donnes-tu tant d'importance à cette liste ? »

« Tu ne comprends pas... c'est pas le fait qu'elles me trouvent laid qui m'embête... » Il marqua une pause. « Mais c'est pour le principe. Je suis certain que si la liste avait porté sur... disons le garçon le plus gentil, j'aurai été dernier également. Ou même sur le garçon le plus intelligent. Toujours dernier. Ouais, quel que soit le sujet de la liste, je serai systématiquement le perdant. »

L'argenté pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, pas certain de comprendre où voulait en venir le garçon près de lui.

« Tu vois... quoi qu'il arrive, elles ne m'aiment pas ! Je ne suis pas apprécié ici ! »

Il avait des sanglots dans la voix, ce qui toucha le si stoïque japonais.

Sans réfléchir, encore une fois guidé par l'instinct, Souji s'approcha et il passa les bras autour du corps fin de Yosuke, l'attirant contre le sien. Il le serra un moment pour lui apporter du réconfort. Alors c'était donc cela, la vraie raison du malaise de Yosuke : il se sentait rejeté. Mais il se trompait. Yukiko et Chie l'appréciaient. Et lui aussi il l'appréciait. Après tout, ils étaient partenaires !

Le brun se blottit bien contre ce corps chaud et musclé un instant. Il se sentit protégé et à l'abri des railleries de ses camarades.

« Ca va mieux ? » Demanda Souji en caressant maternellement ses cheveux doux.

Le brun sursaute et s'arracha rapidement à l'étreinte.

« Ne fais plus ça ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que... parce que c'est... Parce que je ne suis pas Kanji, d'accord ? Ne le refais plus ! »

« Ca n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire. »

« C'est la seconde fois que tu fais ça ici ! »

« Je peux le faire ailleurs si tu préfères. »

« NON ! Plus... de ça ! C'est clair ? » S'égosilla t-il, visiblement mal à l'aise et rouge de pudeur.

Souji ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il lui prenait tout à coup, mais bon, il laissa couler, comme d'habitude. Peu de choses semblaient pouvoir l'atteindre. Yosuke se hâta de grimper sur son vélo et de prendre la fuite, le plantant là, comme le dernier des crétins. Soupirant, il regagna ses pénates également.

* * *

Et le lendemain, ce fut une situation plutôt inédite qui arriva au brun en arrivant au lycée. Les filles de la classe rougissaient comme des midinettes en le croisant. Certaines lui souriaient même et il surprit son nom être évoqué plusieurs fois par des demoiselles. Toutes se montrèrent extrêmement douces et avenantes envers lui, demandant même si son nez ne le faisait pas trop souffrir. Un groupe de jolies adolescentes lui donna même un bento rempli de bonnes choses pour déjeuner.

Pour Yosuke, ce retournement soudain de situation et la gentillesse des filles étaient suspects, mais il en était si heureux qu'il ne se méfia pas et ne chercha pas à en connaître la cause. Après tout, peut-être regrettaient-elles de l'avoir mal traité ou bien Yukiko et Chie leur avaient sans doute parlé en sa faveur. En tous les cas, Yosuke passa une superbe journée, adulé comme un roi, ne pouvant passer près de filles sans que celles-ci ne gloussent ou se dandinent adorablement.

Son nez cassé l'avait sûrement transformé en prince charmant et lui conférait un charme fou !

Sans douter de rien, Yosuke profita de sa journée, sourire aux lèvres et torse bombé fièrement. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à enfourcher sa bicyclette pour quitter le lycée, deux jolies brunes vinrent à sa rencontre.

« Toi d'abord ! »

« Non toi ! » Fit celle aux cheveux longs en poussant sa comparse.

« Hmm... Yosuke-senpai ! »

« Bonjour. Oh vous êtes dans la classe de Naoto, pas vrai ? »

« Oui.. Hmm... dis... c'est vrai ce que les filles de votre classe racontent ? »

« Heu... à propos de quoi ? »

« Ben... pour toi et Seta-senpai ! »

« Moi... et Souji... ? »

OH BON SANG ! Quelqu'un les avait surpris en train de parler de shadows ?! Il blanchit rien qu'en envisageant cette éventualité.

« Ahahah ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez, je peux tout expliquer ! »

« Oh mais nous on... on trouve ça bien. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui... » Fit-elle en rosissant et en détournant le regard.

« C'est rare... de voir deux garçons assumer comme vous deux... » Fit celle aux cheveux courts.

« Deux garçons ? Assumer ? »

HEIN ? QUOI ? ATTENDEZ UNE MINUTE... !

« Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? »

« De toi et de Souji-senpai... vous êtes ensemble, non ? »

« Ensemble comme... un couple ? »

« Oui ! Vous êtes amoureux quoi ! »

« AMOU...QUOI?! » Hurla t-il sans s'en rendre compte. « Ca ne va pas non ?! Où êtes-vous aller pécher une idée pareille ?! »

« Des filles de votre classe vous ont vus vous faire un câlin hier soir sur la colline ! »

C'est pas vrai ! Maudit Souji !

« Mais n'importe quoi ! On ne s'est pas câlinés ! »

La brune aux cheveux longs roula des yeux et fouilla dans sa poche, en sortant son smartphone et elle montra à Yosuke LA preuve illustrant ses dires : une photo ! Une photo de Souji le serrant dans ses bras et il est vrai que de l'angle de vue d'où elle avait été prise, on pouvait croire qu'ils s'embrassaient. Le choc déforma le visage de Yosuke.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Ca a été retouché ! »

« Non ! Minami-san n'est pas une menteuse ! »

« … qui d'autre a vu cette photo ? »

« Hmm... toutes les filles du lycée, je pense. Minami me l'a envoyée, puis je l'ai envoyé à ... »

« Ok, ok, j'ai compris ! » Souffla Yosuke, exaspéré.

Bizarre que Rise et Naoto ne lui en aient pas parlé à midi ! Mais peut-être n'étaient-elles pas au courant, puisqu'elles ne fréquentaient pas vraiment les autres filles en dehors de Chie ou Yukiko. Mais vu que cette photographie semblait VIRALE, elles n'allaient pas tarder à être TOUTES au courant ! Et comment allait-il leur expliquer cela ?

« Envoie-moi cette photo. »

« Quoi ? Mais... »

« ENVOIE-LA MOI ! » Exiga t-il fermement.

Un peu effrayée, la jeune fille s'exécuta et Yosuke monta sur son fidèle destrier jaune. Il fila comme le vent, battant la campagne avec rage.

* * *

Quand la sonnette de la résidence Dojima retentit ce soir-là, ce fut Nanako qui ouvrit. Son père travaillait encore de nuit et Souji était dans sa chambre, révisant. La petite fille fut un peu surprise en tombant nez à nez avec le visiteur nocturne, mais elle le laissa entrer.

« Bonsoir Nanako-chan. Ton big bro est à la maison ? »

« Oui, il est dans sa chambre. Moi je regarde les quizz à la télé. »

Ah ! Nanako et les quizz télévisés ! Une grande histoire d'amour ! La gamine était extrêmement cultivée pour son âge grâce à eux.

« Je peux monter le voir ? »

« Oui bien-sûr. » Sourit-elle avant de retourner s'installer devant la télévision.

« Merci. »

Il monta donc rejoindre son « ami » et pas que, d'après les rumeurs.

Le jeune homme était en train de monter un robot en modèle réduit. Il était très concentré et Yosuke claqua exprès la porte, provoquant une secousse qui fit s'écrouler le travail de l'argenté.

« ! »

« Bonsoir Souji, mon ami, mon frère, mon partenaires, mon leader, mon... »

« Désolé Yosuke, je n'ai pas de magazine cochon avec des infirmières avec te prêter... »

« Je ne viens pas pour ça ! »

« Ah non... ? »

« Non ! »

« Ah. »

« Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi je viens ? »

« Non. »

« Raaaah ! Demande-le moi ! »

« D'accord. »

« Bon... je vais faire comme si tu me l'avais demandé ! »

« Si tu veux. »

Il prit place près de lui et il soupira.

« Toutes les filles de l'école pensent que toi et moi nous sortons ensemble... »

« Tu veux dire... comme deux amoureux ? »

« Oui ! Tu te rends compte ? C'est horrible ! Comme si j'avais besoin de ça en ce moment ! »

Pas décontenancé pour un sous, l'argenté reprit la construction de son jouet.

« Comment tu l'as su ? »

Le brun souffla et se laissa tomber sur le futon, fixant le plafond, abattu.

« Des filles me l'ont dit... C'est trop bête ! Dire qu'elles étaient toutes si gentilles et agréables avec moi aujourd'hui ! »

« Pas de chance. »

Se couchant un chien de fusil, il se retourna vers Souji.

« Dis... y a des trucs qui t'atteignent des fois ? Ou tu te fiches de tout ? »

« Tu veux que j'aille leur parler ? »

« Ca ne te gêne pas, toi ? Et OUI tu vas aller leur parler, puisque c'est de TA faute ! »

« De ma faute? » Répéta t-il, hébété.

« Oui ! Si tu t'étais revenu hier de me tripoter, elles ne se seraient jamais imaginé cela ! »

« D'accord, j'irai leur dire que c'est faux. »

« Merci. Je ne voudrai pas que cela ruine le peu de chance qu'on avait avec elles ! »

Il se leva donc et il sortit. C'était étrange... Souji n'avait pas semblé gêné, ni même choqué et il ne s'était proposé d'intervenir que parce que Yosuke le lui avait demandé. C'était à croire que jamais rien ne perturbait l'argenté et qu'il était prêt à laisser ce genre de rumeurs courir sans s'en soucier ! Ne réalisait-il pas que cela risquait de flinguer leur réputation auprès des filles ? C'était vraiment incompréhensible pour Yosuke. Souji avait beau être son meilleur ami, même pour lui, il était souvent une énigme... Il espérait donc que le leader de leur équipe tiendrait parole...

Et le lendemain, en effet, Souji avait tenu parole.

* * *

Il était allé parler aux filles de la classe, qui avaient elles-mêmes parlé aux autres filles. Plus de gloussement ou de rougissements intempestifs pour polluer la journée du brun. En revanche, si Yosuke ne s'était encore posé aucune question quant à ce que Souji avait bien pu leur dire, il devait bien avouer que le comportement des adolescentes était pour le moins étrange. Elles le fixaient à présent toutes avec un air de pitié, quand elles n'évitaient pas carrément son regard. Au départ, il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention, mais en fin de journée impossible de ne pas le remarquer. Et comme Yosuke n'était pas réputé pour sa patience, il s'énerva rapidement et décida d'aller voir de quoi il retournait à la fin de la journée.

« Oh Yosuke-kun ! » Fit une petite brune à la coupe de cheveux carrés.

« Bon, quelqu'un peut me dire ce qui se passe ENCORE ici ? Qu'est-ce que Souji vous a dit ? »

« Seta-kun ? Mais rien... »

« Pas la peine de mentir. Je sais qu'il vous a dit quelque chose ! »

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu inventer cette fois ? Rien que d'y penser, il en avait des sueurs froides !

« Il nous a avoué votre rupture... »

« PARDON ?! »

« Oui... c'est normal que tu ne veuilles pas que nous soyons au courant ! Mais nous savons tout... »

« TOUT ?! »

« Pour votre rupture... » Répondit-elle tristement.

C'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase ! Le brun débarqua au club de sport et fit un scandale, interrompant le cours de basket.

« SETA ! » Rugit-il.

Le nom de Souji résonna furieusement dans le gymnase et tous cessèrent instantanément de jouer. Traversant le terrain, Yosuke attrapa son leader par la bretelle de son débardeur et il le traîna jusqu'aux vestiaires. L'argenté ne réagit pas, ne se débattant même pas.

« Bon sang ! On peut savoir ce qui cloche chez toi ?! Qu'est-ce que t'es allé inventer encore ? Pourquoi t'as dit ça aux filles ? »

« Tu m'as demandé de leur parler et d'arranger les choses. Maintenant au moins, elles ne pensent plus que nous sommes un couple. Donc problème réglé. »

« C'est aussi simple que ça pour toi ? »

Il le prit par le col de son maillot et l'attira contre lui, le fixant dangereusement. Yosuke était vraiment hors de lui.

« Tu ne vois pas que tu as fait encore PIRE ?! Elles n'ont pas arrêté de me dévisager comme si mon chien était mort aujourd'hui ! »

« Mais tu n'as pas de chien... »

« JE SAIS ! C'était juste une image ! » Il le plaqua contre un casier.

« Si tu veux, je peux aller leur parler... »

« Non, surtout pas ! Tu ne fais plus rien, tu ne dis plus rien ! Plus tu parles, plus tu créées des catastrophes ! Alors maintenant, tu vas me laisser faire. »

« Si tu veux, mais... la prochaine fois... évite de faire une scène devant tout le monde. »

Il tourna la tête vers la porte. A côté de laquelle se trouvait une fenêtre. Contre laquelle se trouvait agglutinée toute l'équipe masculine de basket d'Inaba. Qui n'entendait pas, mais voyait tout. Et donc, Yosuke et Souji, collés l'un à l'autre. Le brun rougit furieusement. C'était le bouquet, il ne manquait vraiment plus que cela.

« C'est bon ? Je peux retourner jouer maintenant ? »

« Dégage... » Gémit le brun en le lâchant.

Il s'écroula sur un banc et il passa une main dans ses cheveux. A présent, même les garçons allaient croire des choses ! Et ça, c'était la honte suprême ! Quant à Souji, il retourna jouer comme si de rien n'était, retrouvant ses équipiers qui piaillaient déjà...

Ce soir là, Yosuke eut du mal à s'endormir. Il était bien trop stressé par l'excuse qu'il allait devoir inventer demain pour se sortir de ce guêpier ! Il avait fait l'erreur de laisser Souji s'occuper de tout, mais cela n'avait fait qu'envenimer la situation. C'était un problème inextricable et Yosuke avait beau tourner et retourner le problème dans sa tête, il ne parvenait pas à trouver de solution digne de ce nom. Il n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler dans son lit, comme si cela pouvait l'aider à trouver comment se dépatouiller de ce piège.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que son cher partenaire avait une longueur d'avance sur lui.

* * *

C'est ainsi que le lendemain, l'air encore hagard à cause du manque de sommeil et des cernes noires sous les yeux le faisant ressembler à un panda, Yosuke se rendit au lycée. Tout se passa normalement, sans ragots, sans remous jusqu'à la pause. Alors qu'il attendait tranquillement dans le couloir, son casque vissé sur sa tête, le brun se fit accoster par Souji.

« Tiens, c'est pour toi. »

Il fit l'erreur de se retourner. Il pensait juste que Souji voulait lui rendre son CD de rock américain, mais NON, cela aurait été trop beau. Et indigne de sa poisse légendaire. Il fallait dire aussi que la journée avait trop bien commencé ! Au lieu de cela, le jeune homme lui tendit un bouquet de fleurs. Yosuke en resta bouche bée, incapable de répondre au départ.

« C'est pour me faire pardonner, mais je t'en prie reviens... ma vie n'a plus aucun sens sans toi. »

Et pour couronner le tout et ajouter au malaise de Yosuke, il s'agenouilla. Pour ne rien gâcher, il fallait bien-sûr qu'il fasse cela en public. Et tous les élèves qui passaient par là s'arrêtèrent pour contempler la scène.

Ca y est, sa vie était FICHUE pour de bon maintenant ! Même si un chien qui se baladait pas là venait déféquer sur ses baskets ou s'il tombait de vélo dans un ravin, ce serait toujours moins GRAVE que cette mascarade.

« Oh vous avez vu ? »

« Souji-kun et Hanamura ? Noooon ! »

« Ils vont se remettre ensemble ? »

« Pourquoi ont-ils rompu ? Ils sont plutôt mignons tous les deux. »

« Ils étaient en couple ? Je ne savais pas ! »

Les ragots allèrent bon train et brusquement, Souji se colla à Yosuke et susurra à son oreille :

« Joue le jeu partner. J'ai un plan. »

Après tout, il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

« Je te jure que je vais te tuer... »

« Tu le feras plus tard. Dis d'abord que c'est fini entre nous... »

« C'est... c'est fini entre nous... »

« Plus fort. Et mets-y du tien ! » Ordonna t-il à voix basse.

« C'est terminé ! Souji Seta, tu n'es qu'un mufle ! »

Et il le gifla sèchement pour sceller la crédibilité de cette scène. Ce qui, de l'avis de Souji, n'était pas franchement nécessaire, mais fit pourtant un bien fou à Yosuke. Au moins, s'il ne comprenait toujours pas les tenants et les aboutissants de cette petite querelle improvisée, cela avait eu le mérite de le soulager ! Le brun s'éloigna alors dans une colère à peine simulée et bien vite, une horde de filles le suivit !

« Oh pauvre Hana-chan ! »

« Tu t'es encore disputé avec ton amoureux ! »

« Il t'a trompé ? »

« Ne t'en fais pas, nous sommes de ton côté ! »

L'une d'elle lui tendit même son panier repas, tandis que les autres caressaient son bras ou massaient gentiment ses épaules. Et ce genre de petites attentions avaient tendance à bien vite monter à la tête de Yosuke qui se sentait à nouveau flotter sur un nuage. Au bout du couloir, Souji lui fit un clin d'oeil.

* * *

Et le soir en rentrant, le brun reçut un SMS de son acolyte.

 _« Toi aussi tu as une belle droite, partenaire. »_

Même s'il était encore fâché contre Souji pour ce qui venait d'arriver, il lui répondit.

 _« T vraiment fou ds ta tête, tu c ça ? »_

 _« Mais ça a marché. On se voit demain matin, passe me prendre vers 7h. »_

 _« Pas question kjte prenne ! Ds aucun sens du terme ! Ten as assez fé ! 7H c tro to ! »_

 _« On doit parler de la suite du plan, c'est important qu'on se voit un peu avant le début des cours pour se concerter. »_

 _« KEL SUITE DU PLAN ?! T fou ! Moi jmarche plu ! »_

 _« Tu veux être populaire auprès des filles, oui ou non ? :) »_

 _« Oui... »_

 _« Alors fais ce que je te dis ! On en discute demain. Bonne nuit Hana-chan p »_

Et non seulement Yosuke eut du mal à s'endormir, mais en plus, il cauchemarda et demanda à Teddie de dormir avec lui cette nuit-là... Qu'est-ce que Souji allait encore bien pouvoir inventer pour pourrir sa vie, cette fois ?

* * *

 **Ah oui... j'ai oublié de préciser que j'ai en HORREUR Yu Narukami comme nom, donc ici, ce sera Souji comme dans le manga. Aimé, détesté ? Merci de laisser vos avis et à bientôt pour la suite ! (un peu plus construite et complexe que ce premier chapitre)**


End file.
